The present invention relates to a generalized ultrathin transmission mechanism for all types of automobile power windows, in which the gears thereof each is formed with a shaft hole having two laterally outward projected flanges for its positioning on the transmission mechanism and thereby reduces the overall width or thickness required for the gear assembly. The present invention relates more particularly to a generalized ultrathin transmission mechanism for all types of automobile power windows, in which the transmission chain thereof is partially coated and thereby penetrated at its cord segments exposed between every two ball-type teeth with a layer of material the same as that used to make the ball-type teeth, so that the cord will not become extended even after long term period of use.
For all types of automobiles, the doors thereof each has only limited intermediate space which is particularly narrower at the window handle portion where an inside steel plate and an outside door decorative panel are mounted. Under this situation, it is very difficult for the general type power window mechanism having considerable thickness to be additionally mounted on the existing window handle mechanism inside the door. Visually unpleasant protrusions will be found on the door decorative panels if the general type power window mechanism is improperly mounted without considering the limited intermediate space available from the doors. Moreover, the transmission chain in the automobile power window mechanism for transferring power usually consists of a steel cord and a plurality of ball-type teeth sequentially arranged on the steel cord. Please refer to FIGS. 5A and 5B in which a conventional transmission chain structure is shown. The cord between every two ball-type will inevitably become loose and extend after long term period of use and thereby increases the interval between every two teeth which will have reverse influence on the precise driving of the gear. Additional springs are used to overcome such undesirable extension of cord. FIG. 6 shows an example of such solutions. However, the adding of a spring between every two teeth may be useful for the minor extension of cord, it fails to completely solve the problem when the extension of cord becomes more and more serious after long term period of use. It is therefore desirable to have some way to improve the above mentioned shortcomings present in the conventional automobile power window transmission mechanism to achieve better efficiency of use.